Amor con Limites
by KattyFHistorys
Summary: Su vida estaba llena de limites, cosas que nunca pudo lograr, cuando ella llegó a su vida trató de evitarla, ignorar por completo su presencia. Sin embargo ella estaba ahí, a pesar de los limites que los separaban ella se volvió alguien importante en su vida.
1. Chapter1: Propuesta

Por fin había llegado. La mansión del marqués Paragus estaba frente a sus ojos. El trayecto había sido en verdad un infierno total, vencer al calor con su aire caliente rozando su blanco rostro en forma de viento fue un merito para él.

Y los méritos le encantaban, amaba cuando admiraban sus habilidades o sus logros. Si bien era de carácter humilde y tranquilo. Su lado soberbio y vanidoso solía salirse de vez en cuando. Es que para él cada hazaña era importante para luego usarla como anécdotas en una buena fiesta y ser el centro de atención. Era la sencilla forma de ser él.

Entonces anotó mentalmente que todo lo que sucedería dentro de aquella casa lo comentaría entre sus amistades en el próximo encuentro de sociedad.

Y se aproximaba un encuentro importantísimo, nada más y nada menos que la boda de un duque. El motivo por el cual había llegado a la casa de Paragus.

Para pedir la mano de su sobrina.

Fue recibido amablemente por los trabajadores del lugar, los cuales estaban muy bien educados en respeto y amabilidad. Le habían preguntado que deseaba y también le habían ofrecido unas galleta caceras como cortesía de la casa.

Necesito hablar con el Marqués Paragus, les había dicho, a lo que no tardaron ni diez minutos en llevarlo a los aposentos del viejo Paragus.

Cuando llegó vio al hombre bastante enfermo, lo saludó cordialmente y fue directo al grano.

\- Vengo a pedir la mano de su sobrina -

 **[...]**

Luego de hablar con Paragus fue enviado directamente con quienes más les concernía el asunto. Los que debían dar el veredicto final a su propuesta. La madre de la futura Duquesa y el padre. Aunque también estaba presente la susodicha, la cual no pudo evitar esbozar una emocionada sonrisa al enterarse de que por fin se casaría.

Y por no mencionar a la madre, la mujer celebraba sin disimular, el hecho de que por fin alguien había llegado a pedir la mano de su hija menor en santo matrimonio.

Un hombre apuesto y amable joven de cabello alborotado, así lo habían calificado. Pues lo observaban de pies a cabezas y sonriendo aprobatoriamente dándose mutuamente unas que otras sonrisas cómplices entre madre e hija. Dando a entender que les gustaba aquel partido.

¿Y cómo no? si el joven de rostro noble había llegado justo en el tiempo en el que habían tomado ya la decisión de casar a su bella hija menor.

Bulma. La joven de 17 años que gozaba de gran belleza, y carisma. Había llegado a la edad de casarse. Ella gozaba de grandes cualidades como su gran educación y elegancia, conocimiento en varias materias y dominio de la etiqueta social. Convirtiéndola en una de las muchachas perfectas para ser esposa de cualquier hombre importante.

Además del hecho que ella misma anhelaba soñadoramente, desde hace años el día de su matrimonio. Para eso había sido tan perfectamente instruida.

Tanto que ahora que veía a su posible esposo sentía que la emoción la desbordaría. Él estaba bien parecido a sus ojos y deseaba conquistarlo desde ya, es por eso que le regalaba de vez en cuando unas sonrisas coquetas.

Era un joven apuesto a sus ojos. De los que parecían ser del tipo de hombre tierno y romántico que siempre esperó como esposo.

\- ¡Qué maravillosa noticia joven Goku! - la madre de Bulma se levantó de un saltó llamando a su marido emocionada, mientras Bulma no dejaba de observar a su supuesto pretendiente.

No tardó mucho en llegar la mujer junto con su anciano marido. El cual con el rostro serio observó detenidamente a Goku con cierta curiosidad.

Hasta que negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedes casarte con el joven. No puedo aceptarlo - el padre de Bulma negó de nuevo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¡Pero padre! - Bulma protestó sorprendida por la respuesta de su progenitor.

\- Querido. ¿Por qué no puede hacerse posible esta unión? - indagó con prudencia amablemente la madre de Bulma.

El padre de Bulma miró a su distraída esposa y sonrió tranquilo.

\- Es porque el joven Goku, ya está casado - respondió simplemente.

Causando el terror en ambas mujeres. Bulma no pudo evitar un suspiro de decepción aunque su madre reaccionó de una manera más escandalosa a la esperada.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿Es que acaso querías convertir a mi virginal hija en tu concubina? - preguntó con el semblante molesto.

La situación se puso tensa, incomoda e incluso algo cómica en ese momento. Goku quien había dado la cara se expresó en verdad de una manera terriblemente mal y ahora debía solucionar aquella encrucijada.

\- No. Disculpen. No es conmigo con quien se casaría - explicó calmando la situación.

En efecto él había ido a buscar una esposa. Aunque no precisamente para él. Necesitaba una mujer para su primo Vegeta.

No era obligatorio casarlo pero suponía que una esposa a su lado lo podría reconfortar en verdad.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó confundida Panchy.

Ella estaba en verdad muy confundida, no era una mujer de mucha cultura por tanto le costaba comprender las cuestiones complicadas. Para su suerte tenía a su esposo el cual era un sabio curandero.

\- Explícame muchacho. Vamos a mi despacho para hablar - propuso el padre de Bulma.

Tanto Goku, como el padre de Bulma, fueron a un lugar más intimo para conversar sin interrupciones sobre el matrimonio de la joven peliazul.

Dejando a las dos mujeres en incertidumbre total. La curiosidad las invadió por completo, debían saber lo que sucedía dentro de ese cuarto. Una de ellas era más obvia que la otra. Tanto que no dudó en pegar su oído a la puerta del despacho. Mientras que la más joven decidió no hacerlo.

En realidad estaba un poco molesta y decepcionada por la situación. Había imaginado ya, una vida al lado del joven de sonrisa radiante. Pero este no parecía ser más que un enviado por otra persona que no tenía el coraje suficiente de besar la mano de su prometida antes de volverla su esposa.

Los hombre no se demoraron mucho. Y salieron del lugar con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Demostrando obviamente que habían llegado a un acuerdo.

\- Bulma, cariño - el padre de la muchacha se acercó cariñosamente a su hija - empaca tus cosas. Mañana serás una esposa. Te casarás con un duque mi preciosa - dijo entre lágrimas orgulloso.

No pudieron negar que fue una gran sorpresa para la joven ante el injustificado apuro. Sin embargo acontrariada se sintió orgullosa de haber conseguido un pretendiente con un titulo tan alto. Pero no podía dejar de lado que el semejante desplante que le había hecho su ahora prometido, había dañado su orgullo de mujer. ¿Cómo no ir a pedir personalmente su mano?

Aunque su miedosa mente le advertía que algo podía estar mal en su prometido.

 **Hola. Siempre quise escribir. Amo a Vegeta y Bulma. ¿Les gusta?**


	2. Chapter2: Una mujer

Solo el chirriante sonido de los cubiertos al ser usados, hacía eco en el salón del comedor. Donde aquella adinerada familia comía. Ellos lo hacían en completo silencio, disfrutando la sopa preparada por las bendecidas manos de Milk y Gine. Quienes poseían gran talento en lo culinario. Podrían ser calificadas como expertas y comparadas con los cocineros del mismísimo Rey. Podían hacer manjares de unos pocos ingredientes.

A pesar de eso; no siempre recibían agradecimientos... Claro que la situación era distinta con la presencia del alegre Goku. Quien sabía elogiar a su madre y a su esposa.

Pero ese día... Él no estaba presente. Y se notaba.

Su esposa, Milk estaba entre molesta y angustiada porque su esposo se había ido una mañana temprano sin comentarle absolutamente nada, ni darle tiempo para bendecir su viaje.

Cerrada en sus pensamientos suspiró fuertemente, llamando la atención de lo presentes en la mesa.

\- ¿Estas bien madre? - preguntó su hijo, un niño de trece años.

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! - respondió buscando tranquilizar a su hijo.

Luego de responder la pregunta de su hijo mayor, decidió volver a la cocina a lo suyo. Pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Era su suegra.

\- Ya no des vueltas hija. Siéntate a comer, acompáñanos -

Ella solo sonrió y obedeció a la gentil madre de su esposo.

 **[...]**

Ella no era una joven muy inteligente, lo sabía pero su inocencia la hacia especial. Aunque a veces solía decir las cosas sin saber lo que causaría.

\- Tía Milk. ¿En donde está el tío Goku? - preguntó Marron, hija de Lazuli.

A lo que Milk cruzándose de brazos molesta respondió.

\- Goku se fue hace días, no sé nada de él, no me avisó siquiera -

Marron no supo que responder, había dado en el motivo del humor de su tía. No tenía palabras para su respuesta, aunque desgraciadamente su madre si la tenía... Y una muy picante.

\- No tiene porqué darte explicaciones o cartas de despedidas. El puede hacer lo que le de la gana - Lazuli la regañó.

Ante las duras palabras de su prima política. El rostro de Milk se tiñó se un rojo intenso que denotaba furia. Otra vez Lazuli aprovechaba una oportunidad para discutir con ella... Como siempre.

\- ¡Si la tengo, porque soy su esposa! -

A pesar de su respuesta, aquellas palabras no detuvieron a Lazuli quien gozaba haciendo enfadar a la esposa de su primo.

\- Lo dices como si él entendiera el significado de matrimonio - provocó la rubia.

Ante la nueva provocación por parte de Lazuli, Milk preparó un discurso extenso para respuesta. Sin embargo una dura y oscura voz detuvo todo.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! Tú sabías cómo era Kakaroto. Tú tienes la culpa por ser la esposa de un tonto. Así que no reclames - dijo a Milk - Y tú Lazuli... Maldición, deja de crear líos -

Todos volvieron al silencio, después de que Vegeta haya parado con todo el alboroto. Hasta que uno de los presentes no pudo evitar y estallar en risas ante lo tragicómica de la situación.

Raditz reía a gran volumen y con exageración, su risa era la mejor evidencia de que él ocultaba información importante.

\- ¿De qué ríes? - indagó Lazuli.

\- ¿Qué sabes hijo? - preguntó Gine, sabiendo que su hijo tenía algo entre manos.

El hombre de gran estatura detuvo su carcajeo y empezó a hablar.

\- Kakaroto ha ido en busca de una mujer - explicó tranquilo.

\- ¿Una mujer? - se cuestionó Gine extrañada.

\- ¡¿UNA MUJER?! - gritó indignada Milk levantándose de la mesa de golpe.

Pero Raditz no se inmutaba, seguía tan tranquilo, relajado, incluso se podría asegurar que le causaba cierta satisfacción el hecho de alborotar a la familia.

El hijo mayor de Gine tomó una posición sofisticada y soberbia para poder responder con elegancia y sobreactuación a su cuñada. Buscando sacarla de sus cabales.

\- Así mismo Milk. Has escuchado bien. Kakaroto ha ido en busca de una mujer, y según sé es ¡bellísima! dicen que está bendecida con unos ojos tan azules como el zafiro que adorna ña corona del Rey - expuso Raditz haciendo uso de su increíble talento en el arte de la actuación. Todo para esperar ver la reacción de Milk.

Así como los espectadores seguían tan bizarra escena detalle por detalle como si se tratase de un libro interesantísimo. Por supuesto cada uno reaccionaba de manera distinta, algunos estaban ahogados en la incertidumbre, otros gozaban del espectáculo mientras se mofaban de lo tragicómica de la situación, así como tambien algunos morían de celos.

\- ¡Explícate! -

Gine interrumpió y exigió respuestas, estaba cansada de aquel desastre. Nada más quería llegar al punto exacto y sacar una conclusión convincente para cerrar el tema de una vez por todas.

Aunque tambien decidió acabar con la función de su burlón hijo al notar la reacción de su nuera. Tenía el entero conocimiento de que la relación matrimonial entre su hijo y su nuera no iba bien, y no quería empeorarla por culpa de una imprudencia por parte de Raditz.

\- Kakaroto ha ido en busca de una mujer, si... Pero de una nueva esposa para está casa - explicó el primogénito de Gine.

\- Entonces... ¿Por fin sentarás cabeza primo? ¿Te casarás? - preguntó Lazuli.

\- Yo no... - Raditz giró su vista a quien comía tranquilamente - Vegeta -


	3. Chapter3: Respuestas

Le era imposible no reaccionar de una exagerada manera, ante la revelación de su primo. Se trataba de algo que simplemente no podía aceptar.

Su respiración se tornaba violenta y su sangre parecía correr a una velocidad sobrehumana como reacción ante aquella noticia.

Por el bien de salud mental y emocional intentó convencerse de que había oído mal. Pero las expectantes miradas fijas en su persona, le confirmaban desgraciadamente que todo lo que había escuchado era verdad.

"Esposa"

El solo hecho de pensar en esa palabra le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Aquella palabras que tenía un mal sabor debido a su experiencia de vida.

Simplemente era una palabra vacía sin significado en su vida. Las dos mujeres que marcaron su vida desprestigiaron aquel titulo.

Una de ellas su gran amor... quien a pesar de entregarle su corazón, entregó su vida en matrimonio a otro. Y la otra fue su "prometida" la mujer que sus padres eligieron para que lo acompañase por toda la vida, no dudó en romper el compromiso al enterarse de su deplorable situación.

Desde entonces los años le enseñaron que podía sobrellevar su vida sin una esposa. Sus mejores compañeras fueron el silencio y la soledad.

Pero ahora oír el hecho de que se casaría, después de años de tirar por la borda la opción de una vida de casado, lo aterraba simplemente.

No estaba para nada preparado para firmar un documento que lo haría aun más miserable de lo que ya era.

No soportaría de nuevo ver a una mujer mirándolo como lo había hecho su anterior prometida al momento de romper el compromiso. Repetir esa escena sería para él como volver al infierno del que apenas había salido.

Bufó molesto ante la visión que le esperaba. Y al salirse de sus pensamientos notó que todos los presentes seguían observándolo.

Esperaban su reacción... Si eso querían, se los daría.

\- ¿Con qué derecho? - murmuró entre dientes - ¡¿ QUIEN LE HA DADO EL DERECHO DE TOMAR UNA DECISIÓN QUE ES MIA?! ¡MIA! - gritó sin contener su ira.

Estaba furioso, confundido, decepcionado...

No podía comprender ¿por qué Kakaroto le había hecho aquel juego tan sucio? Él le había brindado, toda su confianza dándole su lugar en la casa, en los negocios. ¡Era su hombre de confianza maldición! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a apuñalarlo por la espalda?

El aire en el ambiente estaba turbio, lleno de dudas que le quitaban las propiedades buenas al oxigeno. Dejándolo tóxico y pesado. Y no había quien se atreviera a purificarlo con respuestas.

Vegeta se llevó las manos al rostro buscando resolver aquel dilema. ¿Por qué? Debía llegar al origen de todo.

¿Kakaroto tenía motivos para hacerle tal trampa? _Tal vez._

¿Él sabía lo sabía? _Imposible._

Imposible. Concluyó Vegeta. Conocía bien a su primo. Kakaroto era un hombre tonto, despistado y sin malicia. Jamás, haría algo en contra de quien le había brindado su ayuda. A menos qué... Alguien lo haya incitado a hacerlo.

Y si había alguien enterado ese sería el hermano del mismo. Raditz. Entonces decidió acabar con el rodeo y dramatismo. Necesitaba ir al grano, concluir y obtener una respuesta convincente.

Y sabía que por medio de gritos no obtendría ninguna.

\- Bien... Debe haber un motivo. Para que Kakaroto buscara a mi es... esposa. ¿No es cierto? - preguntó mirando fijamente a Raditz - Quiero respuestas. Sino nadie podrá levantarse de mi mesa. No se fíen de mi condición, sigo siendo el jefe de esta familia. Y dueño de todo. Así que quiero que todos me respeten - mencionó advirtiéndoles.

Raditz comprendió el mensaje y decidió hablar. Debía hacerlo de hecho.

\- El Rey Cold... Mencionó que a tu edad ya deberías estar casado y con hijos. Y tú bien sabes que sus palabras siempre tienen otra intención. Por tanto Kakaroto tomó la decisión de anticiparse buscándote una esposa. Lo dejé en sus manos, después de todo él conoce a varias señoritas del Reino. Sé que escogerá una chica educada, bonita e inteligente. En fin. Cometimos el error de no contártelo. Pero lo hicimos por tu bien -

Ante la respuesta de Raditz, Vegeta gruñó algo molesto. Pero sus explicaciones le hicieron saber que estaba atado de manos y pies.

\- Entiendo - respondió pensativo - Entonces firmaré el maldito papel -

Después de todo, a pesar de tener un título, riquezas, y un carácter indomable. Él era más que un peón del Rey.

Y debía estar sometido a su voluntad.

 _Continuará._

 _Capítulo próximo: La boda._


	4. Chapter4: Boda

Una boda, una decisión, un desvío en el destino de dos vidas, dos familias. Aquella unión traía mucho atrás.

Palabras, rituales de unión eterna, almas liadas de por vida ya sea por amor o por conveniencia. Poco importaba aquello.

"Dios los bendecirá con el don del amor luego"

"Se enamorarán con la convivencia"

Ejemplos de los dichos usados por los beneficiados ante tales uniones.

¿Nunca se cuestionaron que ocurría cuando eso no pasaba? ¿Cuando echaban a perder el destino de dos almas libres con sueños propios?

Nadie debe enterarse si eso ocurre. El disimulo es importante. Disimulo eterno ante las malas lenguas. Por el miedo a romper las normas sociales y ser tachados siempre. El libro de las normas de alcurnia lo decía, mantener la reputación era más importante que ser verdaderamente feliz.

Enseñados desde la cuna a cumplir con ello, existían pocos nobles que renegarán de los costos de obtener la "vida perfecta" muchos estaban entusiasmadamente dispuestos a sacrificar su felicidad. Aunque otros creían que podían encontrar felicidad en donde sea que los lleve el destino.

Tales como la misma Bulma. Una jovencita exaltada por el día más importante de su vida, sería honrada de la mejor manera, dada en matrimonio, para mejorar su dicha y orgullo. Obtendría a través de su unión un título nobiliario, con ella tambien sus futuros descendientes.

No podría haber mejor escenario para un cuento como su vida. Había esperado noches como años para poder llegar al día en que se entregaría a la fantasía y el romance.

Sería la Reina de su propio castillo. Lo podía ver a través de su espejo. Observando el resplandor de su belleza envuelta de las mejores sedas y joyas. Que no hacían nada más que adornar su ya estructurada belleza.

Su piel blanca, lechosa, jovial, digna de una sangre noble. Su cabello estaba adornado con los más bellos bucles hechos con extremo cuidado por los mejores peluqueros. Como también su esencia dulce olía a arándanos.

No había mejor personificación de la perfección que la suya. En el día de su boda.

\- Denle mis agradecimientos a mi tío por traer a los mejores peluqueros del Reino - agradeció sonriente.

\- Nos halaga señorita - respondió una de las peluqueras mientras le pasaba a Bulma el espejo de mano para que la misma observara mejor aquel trabajo.

Una boda era una boda, y en ella no debía ausentarse la madre de la novia, quien era de suma importancia para la preparación y posterior despedida de su hija.

Observando orgullosa a su pequeña niña convertida en toda una novia. Derramando lágrimas sin escatimar.

 **[...]**

Observó de nuevo aquella elegante tarjeta de invitación con curiosidad y obvia molestia. Su madre era muy, demasiado, exageradamente excéntrica.

Tanto así que era capaz de enviarle una invitación a su propia boda. Adjuntando a ella una nota con instrucciones de comportamiento y el juramento que debía recitar en la iglesia. ¿En serio tendría que someterse a semejante humillación?

Sabía muy bien que no había vuelta atrás. Así como conocía las consecuencias que traía detrás la petición del Rey. Pero tenía lo que tenía gracias a su obediencia al monarca. Y no estaba en condiciones de desobedecerle ahora.

Aunque su madre se aprovechaba de aquello. Por supuesto, volvió rápidamente de su viaje al enterarse de la "emocionante" novedad.

Aun así le molestaba que todos lo trataban como si fuese a cometer alguna estupidez. Colérico, zafó su mano empujando al sirviente que estaba prendiendo los botones de su camisa, asustándolo ante aquella reacción.

\- Llama a mi madre en este mismo instante - ordenó.

El tono de voz tan severo cumplió con el objetivo, alertando al sirviente inmediatamente haciéndolo desaparecer en menos de un pestañear. Para cumplir con la asignada misión.

Así como en un santiamén, su señora madre se hizo presente en su habitación. Trayendo consigo una expresión severa en el rostro.

\- Espero sea importante. Estoy muy ocupada -

Ginger, la madre de Vegeta era una distinguida dama, nacida en alta cuna. De modales exquisitos, amante de la perfección, y con una reputación perfecta.

Poseía cerca de los cincuenta años, sin embargo la belleza no perdía rastro en su blanca piel, sus potentes ojos negros eran hipnóticos, electrizantes, dominantes. Ojos que su primogénito había heredado sin duda alguna, así como tambien su carácter.

\- ¿Ocupada en qué? - indagó Vegeta. Irónicamente, sabiendo perfectamente en qué estaba metida su querida madre.

\- En tu boda -

Ambos sonrieron irónicos, desafiándose el uno al otro a través de sus idénticas miradas.

\- ¿Así que estás ocupada buscando la manera correcta de humillarme? - cuestionó indignado.

\- No - Ella inmediatamente negó, si bien tenía entero conocimiento de que su hijo no se casaba por su propia voluntad. Estaba buscando más que su beneficio tambien el de su hijo. Se lo merecía - No hay nada humillante, es lo contrario - justificó.

\- ¡ESTO ES HUMILLANTE! - estalló iracundo, lanzando aquella tarjeta al suelo, junto con la hoja que contenía las indicaciones dadas.

\- ¡No es humillante! - lo regañó ella, elevando la voz, pero sin llegar a los gritos. No era correcto en una dama perder los estribos - Nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, ni perjudicara a nuestra reputación. Lo sabes - acarició el rostro de su hijo cariñosamente - Solo quiero ayudarte a que todo salga bien - su mano recorrió el rostro de su primogénito para luego tomar las manos del mismo apretándolas enviándole seguridad. Mientras esbozaba una confiada sonrisa.

\- Sé que la idea del matrimonio nunca estuvo en tus planes y valoro que hayas aceptado en contra a tus creencias. Es por eso que estoy tomando las riendas de todo. Tu prometida está alojada aquí desde una semana, es una muchacha dotada de belleza y juventud, está en una edad fértil - Vegeta se exaltó cuando su madre mencionó aquello sin embargo trató de disimular su nerviosismo.

No había pensado que aquella carga sobre sus hombros. La noche de bodas, un detalle poco preocupante para cualquier hombre. Pero él no era como otros.

\- Madre - el duque sostuvo la mano de su progenitora - Haz lo necesario para no caer en vergüenza - pidió con sinceridad.

 **[...]**

\- Hija, ¡estas bellísima! -

La madre de Bulma estaba demasiado emocionada, no había palabras para describir el ritmo que seguía su corazón ante tanta felicidad.

\- Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo. No importa cuan lejos estemos. Siempre seré tu mamá. Mi Duquesa - emocionada limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo - cualquier duda, cualquier consejo. Cuenta conmigo hijita-

La conversación madre e hija era tan intima, maternal. Un abrazo selló la despedida de dos almas que compartieron un cuerpo, un corazón una crianza. Y ahora se separaban culminando con la etapa de la crianza.

Pero el momento intimo culminó al notar una tercera presencia.

\- Señora Ginger - saludó Bulma poniéndose de pie respetuosamente.

La madre de Vegeta se acercó maternalmente a Bulma y acarició sus mejillas. Su nuera no podía ser más perfecta.

Ella podría ser el arma ideal para que Vegeta sacara aquella mujer de su vida.

\- Querida hija. Bulma, futura esposa de mi primogénito, ya te lo he dicho, pero quiero que te quede claro que estoy muy contenta contigo. Y la que apruebo, así como bendigo esta unión - dijo mientras enredaba suavemente sus dedos en la cabellera de la joven - Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo y espero veas en mi otra madre - pidió de manera cariñosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la joven novia.

Sonrió complacida ante la respuesta de Bulma, para luego tomar asiento y cambiar su expresión de alegría a uno serio, pero no alarmante.

\- No he venido solo para decirte eso, debo informarte que habrá una pequeña alteración en el orden de la ceremonia. Pero estate tranquila, no es nada preocupante - aclaró ella.

La noticia fue aceptada rápidamente por la peliazul sin objetar nada en absoluto. Sin embargo la madre de Bulma parecía no estar tan convencida.

\- ¿A qué se refiere exactamente Lady Ouji? - preguntó a su futura consuegra.

\- Simple. Primero será la celebración con todos los invitados, y luego la ceremonia más privada en la catedral - aclaró - ¿No tienes problemas con ello verdad? - preguntó a Bulma.

\- Para nada - negó inmediatamente. Daba igual para ella si jurase ante Dios, antes o después. No tenía problema con ello. Lo confirmó con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

\- Bien entonces creo que tampoco tendrás problemas con que haya escogido a tus damas. ¿O si? -

\- No hay problema señora Ginger -

\- Dime madre - pidió - Ven Bulma - la llamó - Quisiera hablarte de lo que sucederá esta noche - comentó a la prometida de su hija.

\- No creo que corresponda - negó inmediatamente la madre de Bulma.

La mirada de Ginger se enfureció ante tal atrevimiento de la madre de su nuera.

\- ¿Quieres mandar a tu hija ante un hombre sin estar preparada? - cuestionó fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió alarmada.

-Entonces déjanos solas - sentenció Lady Ouji.

 **[...]**

Había asistido a muchas bodas, pero ninguna tan poco tradicional, como la suya.

Cabe destacar que todo era pintoresco, distinto a lo que había visto en su corta vida, por más de tener una excelente educación, conocedora amplia de sociedad y experta en bodas. Se sorprendía ante la suya.

La bienvenida a los invitados era perfumada con las flores de cala obsequiadas a cada uno de ellos.

El decorado del salón era sublime, las mesas y sillas estaban enfundadas con las más finas telas, y la ubicación de las mismas contaba con una simetría total.

Los nobles presentes desprendían tanta elegancia en su porte y lucían sus riquezas a través de sus más finos trajes de gala. Mientras observaban cuan pintura los vestidos de boda de su madre y su suegra, expuestos y admirados.

Todo aquello era simplemente magnífico, y era suyo. Sin embargo se sentía terriblemente desorientada.

No tenía idea de que paso dar, ni a donde ir. Estaba perdida en una fiesta _"en su honor"_ que no podía sentirla suya, pues como un fantasma se cruzaba entre la gente, sin ser mirada siquiera.

 _"Busca a mi hijo Vegeta en la fiesta y quédate junto a él"_ recordó el consejo de su ya casi suegra oficial.

Sin embargo se cuestionó a si misma. ¿Cómo encontraría a Vegeta?

¡Debía ser él quien la buscara!

Cuidadosamente se adentró al salón, colándose entre la multitud, mientras sostenía su suntuoso vestido con sumo cuidado.

Cometería la indignante tarea de buscar a su futuro esposo, en su propia boda.

Maldijo no haberse quedado al lado de sus damas de honor. Sin embargo el rostro amargo de aquellas mujeres la espantó rápidamente.

Volviendo a la búsqueda de su prometido, decidió fijar su vista en alguna pista que la guiase a su lugar correspondiente.

Sus zafiros ojos curiosos divisaron a sus padres a lo lejos. Quizá podría preguntárselo a ellos, sin embargo descartó la idea al recordar lo indignada que estaba su madre con la actitud de la madre de Vegeta.

Cambió sus opciones, quizá podría buscar a su prometido a base de la descripción hablada de Vegeta. Cabello abundante y de color negro, piel trigeña y ojos negros.

Fijó su vista en una mesa de caballeros, con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Con cuidado analizó a cada uno de ellos.

Quizá alguno podría ser el Duque.

Sin embargo su infortunio continuó pues llena de confusión desistió de tal idea. Todos aquellos hombres podrían ser él, la descripción era terriblemente similar a la del nunca visto Vegeta.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no le pedí un retrato? - se quejó sin notar que había maldecido. Comportamiento totalmente inapropiado para una dama de alcurnia como ella.

Pensó resignarse, sin embargo no podía de ninguna manera quedar parada en medio de todo, perdiéndose su propia boda. Así que decidió perseverar en su búsqueda.

Entonces puedo ver a lo lejos una mesa de señoritas, a las cuales podría pedir un poco de orientación. Así que fijó su destino a ellas, acercándose cautelosamente y con gracia.

Sin saber que unos ojos negros la observaban con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece Vegeta? - preguntó travieso el autodenominado Goku a su primo - Es una chica joven, bonita, inteligente y de buena familia. Estoy seguro que será tan fértil como lo fue Milk - comentó riéndose.

Indignado ante tal imprudente comentario Vegeta giró el rostro en respuesta. Sin embargo de vez en cuando le daba una que otra ojeada a su futura esposa. La había visto una vez, una vez en una pintura.

Al mismo tiempo, la novia se aproximaba tranquilamente a la mesa que ocupaban aquellas mujeres, con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda.

No obstante, los murmullos de las mujeres la hicieron detener sus pasos.

\- Así que esa será la flamante Duquesa y esposa de Vegeta - comentó una chica de cabello verde, logrando que las demás damas se girasen a observar a Bulma sin disimulo alguno.

\- Es muy poca cosa - la calificó otra.

\- No digas eso, es muy bonita - la reprendió una joven de rasgos finos.

Las señoritas estaban tan amenas a la conversación, sin embargo buscaban la opinión de una dama en especial.

\- ¿Y tú que piensas Caulifla? - preguntó la joven de cabello verde a la morena.

La aludida levantó su potente mirada hacia Bulma examinándola cuidadosamente.

\- Es muy joven. Es bonita, supongo que será el nuevo juguete de su querida suegra - rió - pobre no sabe lo que le espera - concluyó.

Las mujeres intrigadas sonrieron buscando curiosas más respuestas.

\- Pero ella será Duquesa Caulifla. Algo que tú pudiste haber sido si te hubieras casado con Ouji - comentaron mirando a Caulifla.

\- Saben bien que no me interesan las riquezas las riquezas. Vegeta fue un gran pretendiente y amante. Pero dejó de cumplir mis expectativas de hombre -

Avergonzadas las damas presentes se abanicaron para disimular el rojizo de sus mejillas ante tan escandaloso comentario.

\- Hermana, por favor no digas vulgaridades - la reprendió una jovencita.

Los cuchicheos y risas indignaron a Bulma, sobre todo la manera en la que la antigua prometida de su futuro esposo se refería tan vulgarmente a intimidades.

La opción de ahuyentar a aquellas chusmas que contaminaban **su** matrimonio, fue endemoniadamente tentadora en ese instante. Sin embargo descartó inmediatamente la idea. No era algo correcto para la imagen de una futura Duquesa.

Simplemente se volteó con elegancia para proseguir la búsqueda de su prometido, sin saber siquiera como hallarlo.

Pero de algo estaba segura, no se rebajaría a pedirle ayuda a aquellas serpientes. Al continuar su camino notó que un hombre se acercaba.

\- Lady Bulma - la saludó besando su mano - nunca pensé que la novia fuera tan bella - comentó logrando sonrojar a la peliazul.

Bulma observó con detalle al hombre y reconoció sus rasgos inmediatamente.

\- Te he estado buscando, Vegeta - lo saludó sin saber como hacerlo, el hombre la miró y sonrió.

\- Yo tambien. Mi Bulma. Por fin nos conocemos -

Él tomó su mano y ella se alborotó de vergüenza, mientras miraba disimuladamente observando lo que era.

Notando el nerviosismo e inocencia de la joven, él sonrió pícaramente y volvió a pegar sus labios a la enguantada mano de la novia.

Tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con la idea del matrimonio, pero debía admitir que ella tenía el potencial para ser una excelente esposa.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando? - preguntó tomando fuertemente la mano de la joven guiándola a la pista - Es nuestra fiesta - comentó mirándola a los ojos.

Rodeó su pequeña cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra tomaba fuertemente la suave, delicada y pequeña mano de la novia.

Cabe destacar que la melodía tan suave, romántica y envolvente tocada por los más destacados músicos del reino, hacía sumamente enternecedora la escena.

Una pareja girando en medio del salón, tan perdida de las miradas, solo enfocada en conocerse a través de sus pupilas. Buscaban conectarse y enamorarse entre giros, al ritmo de la música. Dejarse llevar de un lado al otro ante las olas del romance. Y el sabor dulce de aquel valls.

La joven e ingenua Bulma sonrió, se sentía cuan cuento ejemplar, las llamas de un sueño romántico la estaban consumiendo, colocando en ella una tonta sonrisa y una mirada que irradiaba encantamiento. Podía sentir su cuerpo caer, sin embargo estaba tan segura en sus brazos. Él la guiaría, y ella se dejaría llevar.

Bailaron una eternidad. Sus cuerpos no se cansaron, sus latidos se entrelazaron.

Él descubrió que ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, y... quiso hacerla suya.

Con sumo cuidado la guió al jardin, tratando de que nadie los viera, estaba consciente de lo que hacía, era un pecado lo sabía. Pero ella lo valía. Fue egoísta si.

Notó que ella lo miró confundida sin saber el motivo real por el cual habían escapado del salón de manera tan fugaz. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese objetar algo, él unió sus labios a los suyos, fundiéndolos en un beso.

Ella no se negó, había soñado toda su vida con aquel día y se estaba realizando, haciéndola enloquecer.

Sabía muy bien que el contacto antes de la boda oficial estaba prohibido. ¿Pero qué diferencia había en unirse ahora o después? Si total de igual manera sería para toda la vida.

Las manos del hombre delineaban indecentemente sus curvas, mientras sus mojados labios recorrían el camino de su boca a su cuello, haciéndola suspirar. Llevando aquello a lo prohibido.

\- ¡Señorita Bulma! - un grito los sacó de aquel ensueño, obligándolos a separarse y recuperar la compostura. Para averiguar a quien era el/la responsable del llamado.

Al parecer era la sirvienta de la joven, quien iba en su búsqueda.

Notando lo riesgoso de la situación de ser vistos juntos. Él besó suavemente la mano de la peliazul a modo de despedida para luego proceder a marcharse silenciosamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jade? - preguntó a su criada.

\- La señora Ginger. Su suegra, solicita su presencia -

 **[...]**

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó molesto - estoy cansado de esta situación, no estoy para dar rodeos - mencionó con fatiga - Kakaroto. Notifica al padre que prepare la ceremonia - ordenó.

Si su destino era aquel, no debía retrasarlo más, al menos tendría el consuelo de tener la bendición del Rey. Junto con su protección. Gracias a aquella decisión.

 **[...]**

Apresurada caminó al encuentro de su nueva madre, la cual la aguardaba sentada sobre un ostentoso sofá, con el porte espectral que la caracterizaba. Sin embargo tenía un gesto distinto al que había mostrado antes, ahora poseía la mirada fría y un semblante oscuro indescifrable. De evidente molestia.

Con una seña, Ginger le indicó que tomara asiento, la incomodidad podía sentirse en el mismo ambiente, y el movimiento de las sombras de luz de la vela llenaba el momento de suspenso.

...

Tres minutos de silencio, tres minutos suficientes para que la madre de Vegeta analizará a Bulma completamente.

\- Vas a casarte con mi hijo - pronunció, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si - respondió ella, sin saber que no había recibido ninguna pregunta por parte de Ginger.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva? -

Esta vez la pregunta si había sido formulada, sin embargo Bulma no respondió. No tenía la respuesta, desconocía el verdadero significado de matrimonio.

\- Veo que no lo sabes - supuso - Lamento decir que me equivoqué contigo, eres demasiado joven. ¿Estás segura de querer unirte a mo hijo? - preguntó.

Bulma pensó no haber oído bien aquello.

¿Por qué le decía eso ahora?

¿Por que?

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

¿Acaso quería hacerla renunciar ahora?

¿Ahora que había conocido y logrado una conexión inmediata con su hijo?

\- ¡Si quiero! - respondió sin dudar.

\- Bien - expresó la viuda de Ouji, un poco insegura. Pues no sabía que pensar. Por primera vez estaba poniendo en duda una decisión suya. ¿Era ella la indicada para su hijo?

Había puesto la mano al fuego por aquella señorita, sin embargo para considerarla digna de su hijo debió de ver más allá de su dulce personalidad y su deslumbrante belleza. No vio su inmadurez.

Algo que notó con su bochornoso comportamiento en sociedad.

\- Quiero hablarte de tres principales deberes de una esposa, y quiero que los tengas muy claros. La responsabilidad, la obediencia y la fidelidad - dijo mirándola fijamente - ¿Estas dispuesta a cumplir con todo? - preguntó.

A lo que Bulma sin detenerse a pensar respondió.

\- Estoy dispuesta -

\- Bien. Tu esposo te espera en el altar, ve - Ginger suavizó su semblante brindándole seguridad a la novia.

 **[...]**

La voz de las mujeres coreando el _Ave Maria_ anunció su gloriosa entrada a la iglesia, la mano de su glorioso padre el cual se aterraba a su brazo con la esperanza de no perderla nunca.

No podía evitar sentir que su piel se erizaba ante el eco de sus voces fundiéndose en las paredes de la monumental iglesia, las lágrimas sin permiso alguno se realizaron por los relieves de su mejilla, volviéndole difícil el trabajo de mirar.

Sin embargo distinguía claramente, que a lo lejos la esperaba el altar de Dios junto a la bendición del divino. Tambien podía notar la silueta de su futuro esposo, de rodillas al altar... esperando su llegada.

Tenía tantas ganas de volver, a pesar de haberlo visto y conocido hace unas horas, sin embargo era el hombre que siempre había soñado.

Y el palpitar de su corazón crecía con cada paso dado, la emoción, el entusiasmo del saber que pronto serían marido y mujer. La ansiedad la consumía.

Su vista se enfocó y pudo verlo completamente, fue entonces cuando lo notó. Y dramáticamente... vaciló su andar de la impresión.

La figura que lo esperaba al final del camino, no era aquel caballero que había conocido en el baile. No era aquel hombre al cual había entregado el dulzor de sus labios, su corazón y casi su virtud, de manera gratuita.

Era totalmente otra persona quien estaba frente a todos aguardándola. Alguien a quien desafortunadamente, aun no había tenido el placer de conocer.

Sin embargo estaba enteramente consciente de que no había vuelta atrás, la canción continuaba, el juramento ante Dios la esperaba, junto con una vida al lado de un hombre que estaba por conocer.

Un destino incierto que debía enfrentar.

Con seguridad continuó su andar al altar y al llegar se arrodilló al lado del verdadero Vegeta, lanzándole una fugaz mirada, la cual no fue devuelta por parte del hombre.

El sacerdote con alegría dio inicio a la ceremonia que los uniría en aquel día. Citando la sagrada escritura en cada palabra a la par que procedía a dar la misa nupcial. Cabe mencionar que ella poca atención prestó a las palabras del anfitrión de la misa, pues su total atención estaba fija y llena de curiosidad en el rostro del verdadero Vegeta. Buscando descubrir los enigmas que traía tras él aquella misteriosa esencia.

Estaba tan abstraída en sí misma, hasta que sintió una presión sobre su persona. Todos estaban observándola... él tambien.

La miró con seriedad y tomó su mano para colocarle un lujoso anillo.

\- Yo. Vegeta Ouji. Duque de Sadala. Te tomo a ti Bulma Brief, como esposa, prometo cuidarte, acompañarte en los momentos difíciles y brindarte todo lo que necesites -

Bulma tomó el anillo correspondiente a su juramento y trató saliva. Para luego colocar el anillo en el dedo de Vegeta y declarar.

\- Yo. Bulma Brief. Te tomó a ti Vegeta Ouji, Duque de Sadala, como esposo, prometo respetarte, brindarte calor cuando sientas frio y acompañarte por el resto de nuestras vidas -

El juramento había sido dicho. Y los presentes observaron con atención a la par que bendijeron el matrimonio.

Aunque había quienes se quemaban de dolor ante tal unión, una dama y un caballero presentes. Que lamentaban la situación. Ambos habían entregado sus corazones a los novios. Sin embargo no estaban en carácter de objetar nada. Sus manos se encontraban atadas.

El sacerdote estaba en el momento más crucial de la ceremonia nupcial. Llegando a la decisión más importante que sentenciaría la vida de ambos.

\- Vegeta Ouji. ¿Acepta a Bulma como esposa? -

La vista de Vegeta se posó hacía el público, sabía muy bien de su presencia. Sin embargo rápidamente en su presente. Y respondió con seguridad.

\- Acepto -

Entonces el sacerdote prosiguió.

\- Bulma Brief. ¿Acepta a Vegeta como esposo? -

Ella sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás buscó en Vegeta una esperanza de cumplir su vida soñada.

\- Acepto - confirmó.

Entonces el sacerdote sonrió complacido.

\- Lo que ha unido Dios, que no lo separe el hombre - exclamó - Ahora puede besar a la novia - indicó.

El recién casado Vegeta levantó el fino velo de la joven peliazul y acercó cuidadosamente al rostro de la joven, observó que mantenía los ojos cerrados. Y con cuidado rozó sus labios con suavidad, para luego alejar su rostro del de su esposa.

Un beso suave que ninguno pudo sentir.

Vegeta miró seriamente al publico para luego enfocar su vista en Kakaroto, a quien lo llamó con un gesto.

En menos de dos segundos, la madre de Vegeta se acercó a Bulma haciéndola pararse para algo importante.

\- Querida. Quiero presentarte al Rey. Acompáñame - pidió para luego hacer un gesto al criado de Vegeta.

 **[...]**

Una vez sentados, Vegeta suspiró cansado. Su condición le dolía. Y el haber estado en aquella posición tanto tiempo tambien.

\- Ahora estas casado - mencionó Kakaroto recordándole su nueva responsabilidad.

\- Si - respondió de mala gana.

\- ¿Y qué harás? - preguntó su primo.

\- Nada ¿Algo cambia? - respondió con otra pregunta el recién casado.

\- Supongo que no - suspiró Kakaroto.

Sin embargo la para nada interesante conversación fue interrumpida por el criado de Vegeta.

\- Señor Vegeta. Su esposa lo espera en su alcoba -

 _Continuará._


End file.
